We Fight Episode 3: Anything Is Possible
by BlownAway18
Summary: Author's Notes: Every show in the Arrowverse is in this, and this is my version of heroes vs. Aliens that includes my originals characters Skye and Arianna, but the name sake of Scarlet Witch belongs to the Avengers. #SnowBarry #BreakingTheMadness SuperCorp Slow Burn
1. Meet and Greet

_We Fight: Episode Three_

 _Anything is Possible By BlownAway18_

 _Author's Notes: Every show in the Arrowverse is in this, and this is my version of heroes vs. Aliens that includes my originals characters Skye and Arianna, but the name sake of Scarlet Witch belongs to the Avengers. #SnowBarry #BreakingTheMadness_

 _Pat One_

 _Team Arrow was present as Oliver waited to find out more information about the Aliens. Diggle was in disbelief that they were talking about fighting them but Thea was excited._

 _Oliver looked over to see Team Flash especially Skye whom he secretly believes has more to offer his team. He was still in disbelief that the beings she fights are Demons, Vampires, and Werewolves but he's seen it for himself._

 _"How was your night, Ari?" Skye asked, and Arianna responded, "Cisco has sex like American, but he makes up for it."_

 _"I don't need to know how Cisco has sex," Cait said, and Skye gave her Sister a look of death._

 _"You will listen because there's a big hole in my floor thanks to your frozen orgasms." Skye reminded her older sister who looked annoyed that was brought up and told Skye, "I couldn't help it, Barry is excellent in..."_

 _"Oh hell no!" Skye and Arianna yelled at the same time for Cait to stop what she was about to say. Felicity stopped at the last point of the conversation and asked, "Do I even want to know?" They all said no._

 _They would all in the airplane hanger waiting for Barry to come back from whatever earth he went too._

 _Barry was breach back with Supergirl, Winn, and Lena as Oliver questioned the new visitors, it was Supergirl who shown her merit. Cait walked up to Barry and said, "I feel good about our chances." Barry motion for Winn and Lena to meet his team..._

 _Barry introduced Cait, Skye, and Arianna._

 _"I know he's the fastest man on earth..." Winn said, and Cait responded, "...I have powers of frost and could freeze anything."_

 _"Cyrokinese...How did you obtain that?" Lena asked curiously, and Cait responded, "My Mother had experimented on me and my magical power evolved.."_

 _"You're a Witch as well..." Lena responded, and Cait saw how Lena was curious about how that all worked."_

 _"Telekinetic, Mental illusion and ability to fly..." Arianna said, and Winn was speechless then turned to Skye, "I kick ass, and I'm a Witch..."_

 _Supergirl walked over to the three girls after learning Team Arrow and Legends names._

 _"Cait..." Supergirl said, and Cait told her, "Killer Frost."_

 _"Skye..." Supergirl said, and Skye told her, "Shield."_

 _"And Arianna..." Supergirl said, and Arianna told her, "Scarlet Witch."_

 _So Barry gave everyone a briefing, and everyone inquires about who should be the leader, some wanted Oliver. However, the Star City Hero believe it should be Barry and so the plan was put together to practice against Supergirl..._

 _"May I interject?" Arianna asked, and everyone looked at the Russian._

 _"I want to run the drills with Supergirl. We're fighting aliens, we need to learn attack from different directions..." Arianna said, and Lena responded, "I could coordinate from the Ailen side..."_

 _"Fair enough." Oliver agreeing and Barry second it. Cait walked up to her Boyfriend and said, "You know I could think of a lot of things to do this morning instead of this."_

 _"We'll have all the time for that, and I have to say it felt good to have your head on my chest," Barry said, and they kissed then pulled back slowly because the kiss was a little cold._

 _"Sorry, I'm excited to have fun," Cait said as the Crystal pupils flashed for a moment. Barry has had moments when that's happened, so he shook it off as nothing._

 _"Get Winn comfortable with Star Labs..." Barry said, and Cait agrees then walked off with the D.E.O genius._

 _He called for Kara and Oliver to meet, and Supergirl had a cold chill afterward from meeting Oliver_


	2. Train

_We Fight: Episode Three_

 _Anything is Possible By BlownAway18_

 _Author's Notes: Every show in the Arrowverse is in this, and this is my version of heroes vs. Aliens that includes my originals characters Skye and Arianna, but the name sake of Scarlet Witch belongs to the Avengers. #SnowBarry #BreakingTheMadness_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _Felicity turned to Cisco and asked, "What the deal with Lena?" He slowly turned to the Hacker about the Brunette that arrived will Supergirl who automatically was not his favorite person._

 _"The Sister of Supergirl's mortal enemy but their besties.." Cisco said, and Felicity asked, "How does that work?" He looked at his Hacker friend and told her, "It's just odd that the Earth's most powerful being trust someone and brings her here to fight Aliens."_

 _"Cisco from my experience and that's saying a lot, the grey area with most people sometimes could be a good thing, and we've teamed up with the League of Assisians. Thea is the Daughter of Merlyn and Sarah used to be in the Leauge. As for Lena, would she want to piss off everyone in this room?" Felicity asked, and Cisco took that all in._

 _Lena looked around as she couldn't believe the ensemble that was in front of her and curiosity ran rampant in her mind, but Supergirl's happiness about teaming up with all heroes gave her such a big smile..."_

 _"You belong here Kyra Zo-el..." Lena told her friend as she walked to the hero and Kyra responded with, "Thank you...I thought you were going to be mad that I kept being Supergirl from you."_

 _Lena responded to her, "It's a big secret, and you didn't think you could trust me, I get that. I'm still learning the dynamics of everything that goes on with being someone's friend." Supergirl hugged her because that made her feel good that Lena she said that and Arianna walked in on the embrace, "Time for hugging over and so let me tell you what we're up against." The two gave Arianna a look as they gave her attention._

 _"The league of Assassins taught the red hood girl, Greenhood guy survived from being stuck on an island, a couple of former criminals, white-suited girl also an ex-member of the league of assassins and Skye told you what she could do. Old man and other hot guy make one person that is so hot it's nuclear. Robot dressed man could shrink small or large." Arianna broke that down quickly and walked off._

 _Kyra stopped for a moment to look at Lena who told her, "Russians tend to be very goal oriented and Blunt, just be thankful she wasn't English or the Irish because there bossy..."_


	3. Plan

_Anything is Possible By BlownAway18_

 _Author's Notes: Every show in the Arrowverse is in this, and this is my version of heroes vs. Aliens that includes my originals characters Skye and Arianna, but the name sake of Scarlet Witch belongs to the Avengers. #SnowBarry #BreakingTheMadness_

 _Part Three_

 _ **Moments Later**_

 _Barry watched as Arianna and Kyra worked very well as a team, they covered low and high. It wasn't until Sara and Skye rushed them that they found a weak spot, but Supergirl knocked them both back._

 _Cait shifted to Killer Frost and said, "Come on babe let's have fun." Flash smirk because it was the first team-up with his woman and he couldn't wait to spar with Supergirl again._

 _Arianna and Frost seemed to counter as Supergirl cover all side, and then Barry challenges her speed._

 _She blew him away, and Frost shot Supergirl with a frost blow that kept Kyra busy as she counters with her cold breath. It gave Oliver enough time to go offensive with Arianna._

 _Scarlet than hit a defense motion that knocked down Snowbarry down._

 _She then manipulated one arrow to made 15 small ones with dull tips which hit everyone else in the leg. Lena and Kyra were both impressed._

 _ **Elizabeth Shakespeare**_ _watched on from a video feed and just shook her head in amazement trying to figure out how she was going to counter this. However, she had an ace then her two sisters walked in, and Julia told her, "The deal is done, and the dominators a nest of our kind. The Human Queen is very pleased with the plan."_

 _"WE ARE GOING TO WIN! YAY!" Odeila yelled._

 _The night was passing, and the President was kidnapped. Barry told everyone what's going on and so a recovery team was being decided._

 _"I vote that Supergirl and Scarlet goes." Lena said, and Cisco added, "I disagree just in case the Dominators come after us, one of them should be here."_

 _"I could fly back just as easy," Arianna told them._

 _"I'm in. I'll take the legends with me." Sarah said, and Barry added, "Supergirl, Legends, Dig, Speedy and..."_

 _"I'll go but Lady Vodka if they mind-fuck you then your powers could kill us." Skye said, and Cait added, "I'll stay with Winn and Felicity so we could watch over you guys..."_

 _"I'll stay..." Cisco said, and Barry thought that Oliver should stay to form a second front._

 _"Cait should go. She's the only one with an opposing elemental power..." Lena said, and Cisco simply said, "Firestorm is strong enough, his fire is like a Nuclear blast..."_

 _"Yes but Cait..." Lena said, and Barry told them, "We need a second front and Cait could do a lot more..."_

 _So everyone took this tense planning and walked in different directions Flash walked over to Supergirl._

 _"Kara be careful. I don't know your sister very well, but I think she'll kill me if anything happened to you." Barry said, and Kara told him, "Don't worry Barry, I mean look at this team."_

 _Lena walked to her and touched her hand._

 _"Please be careful you are like my only friend I have." Lena said, and Kara hugged her then walked off with the rest, Cisco caught their small intimate moment`. "Be Careful," Cait said, and Skye assured she would be._

 _"Are you okay?" Cait asked Cisco as she watched her sister walk off._

 _"I'm okay, and I just can't trust Lena for some reason..." Cisco said and walked off._

 _As everyone went into Star Labs, Barry was looking at the news Gideon posted some time ago, and it dated around the time he disappeared. The future had changed, and there was an article about a law passed about Metahumans and Supernatural._

 _"What are you looking at?" Oliver asked and Barry referred to the paper._

 _"Mayor Luthor signed a bill that will result in the capture and imprisonment..." Oliver said and looked at Barry. "Do you mean the Lena that came with Supergirl?" Oliver asked, and Barry said, "That doesn't make any sense, she's not from this Earth...It could be Doppelganger..." Oliver laughed a bit and said, "You know what Barry? Life with you never seems to be boring..."_

 _"Yeah, I know." Barry said, and Oliver asks, "If Lena Luthor is here, why hasn't she shown up?"_

 _"I don't know, but Cisco seems not to trust her." Barry told Oliver._

 _"How are you and Cait?" Oliver asked._

 _"We have been together for so long that it feels home.." Barry said, and Oliver was going to tell Barry about his personal life, "Remember that D.N.A test..." Barry shook his head, yes, and Oliver continues with, "I told Felicity about it, and she wasn't okay at first about me not being in my Son's life, but she came around. My point is Barry that the two of you look great together but the abilities you have..."_

 _"It's worth it man," Barry said, and outside the Hall, Cait couldn't help to smile._

 _Cait was turning to go in the Cortex and Felicity walked to her._

 _"Let me ask you something, do Vampires have a day-off?" Felicity asked Cait._

 _ **Speical Notes:**_

 _ **When Skye called Arianna Lady Vodka, there's a background story with and it's along the lines with why Skye hates Nuns.**_


	4. Attacks

_Anything is Possible By BlownAway18_

 _Author's Notes: Every show in the Arrowverse is in this, and this is my version of heroes vs. Aliens that includes my originals characters Skye and Arianna, but the name sake of Scarlet Witch belongs to the Avengers. #SnowBarry #BreakingTheMadness_

 _Part Four_

 _Winn was about to get an aerial view of the place where the Aliens were holding the President in the Warehouse._

 _Around the Warehouse was heat signatures which range from a Yellow to a light blue and the Sky color signature had twelve of them._

 _"Why are Vampires there?" Cait asked, and Felicity asked, "What kind?"_

 _"The most ones they are Serpentines," Cait answered the Hacker._

 _"Those are Vampires?" Winn asked, and Cait responded, "They are."_

 _"That's impossible," Lena said, and Cait shook her head no._

 _"I've been cornered and attacked by some, and they are real." Felicity said, and that brought Oliver, Barry speed in and then Cisco ran in to say, "We have incoming..."_

 _They switch the view, and there were several Vampires outside._

 _"This is too weird..." Cait said, and Lena added with, "Vampires are surrounding the Warehouse, and now some are attacking us. They might be working with the Dominators._

 _Cait turned into Killer Frost and said, "I'll ask one of them." Lena's eyes widened to the Physical change, and Cisco put a communicator in his ear as he got his glasses with Jacket._

 _"How good are you in mixing solutions?" Cisco asked, and Lena told him, "Very good."_

 _"There's a vile called VS in case of emergencies, follow it step by step," Barry told her and Lena was halfway to the med bay._

 _Felicity told Oliver to be careful and gave him a long kiss._

 _"I'm not becoming one of those things if you get bitten..." Felicity said, and Oliver assured Felicity that he wouldn't_

 _Frost, Barry, Oliver, and Cisco went to get answers as Oliver went to cover them._

 _When they got outside, both sides lined up, and they seemed like ordinary people. Killer Frost low on patience made her say. "Christo..." All of those Vampires revealed themselves to be Serpentine Vampires, fallen angels_

 _"What do you want?" Oliver asked, and one of them stepped up, "The Dominators have promised us a truce if we destroy you." Frost looked at the Fangs to see they are capable of turning someone which she learned from Skye._

 _"How's that solution, Lena?" Cisco asked, and Lena assured that it would be ready soon_

 _Killer Frost told everyone outside "Try not to die."_

 _The fight was on._

 _At the warehouse, it was Supergirl who found the President in the warehouse._

 _"How do you know that?" Rory asked, and Supergirl told him, "I have X-Ray vision."_

 _"So you could see everyone's naughty bits." Rory said, and Sarah added, "Seriously?"_

 _"Rory is a pig, Supergirl has X-ray, and I'm annoyed..." Arianna said, and Skye responded to that with, "That's a surprise Scarlet." So everyone began to enter the place, and then 10-12 guys walked in front of them._

 _"Hello, Huntress." The guy said, and Sarah asked, "What are those?"_

 _"Christo," Skye said, and the twelve showed to be Vampires._

 _"We have Vampires here." Thea said, and Rory laughed then, "Good Thinks to burn." They all jumped back, and Sarah told him not to do anything yet._

 _"Why are you attacking now?" Skye asked, and The leader said, "Dominators promised truce if we killed you." Skye said the Latin word for Freeze and the Vamps froze in place_

 _"We need to split up...Can you handle them?" Sarah asked, and Skye answered with, "I'm going to need help."_

 _" I'm in," Speedy said, and Spartan told her to be Careful._

 _"You will need me." Arianna said, and Sarah responded, "We'll go to save the president, be careful."_

 _The team split up, and Skye told them, "You want to aim for the heart, Speedy the weak spots are the legs."_

 _"We stay on the ground, and if we get overrun, we run." Arianna said, and Skye yelled, "reveal." Her Sword appeared in her hand, and she said, "Let's fight."_

 _In the next three minutes, the team that was supposed to rescue the president were under the mind control of the Aliens, the fight at Star Labs ended with Cisco going through a window and a Serpent Vampire taken as a hostage. The others met a very timely end. Skye, Arianna, and Speedy are on the run._


End file.
